1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an arrangement to transmit digital signals in a magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measurement signals are acquired in magnetic resonance apparatuses with the aid of local coils. Each measurement signal is amplified and transmitted to an A/D converter via a respective cable. Thereafter, each digitized signal is transmitted via an optical wave guide to an image processing unit that forms a magnetic resonance image from a number of transmitted digital signals.
An analog/digital converter that is directly arranged in a coil plug, and therefore at the local coil housing is known, from DE 19911988 A1. The signal transmission from the local coil module to the stationary image processing unit again ensues via an optical wave guide.
The coil plug is moved with the patient table during the MR examination, such that the optical wave guide must exhibit a relatively large loop in order to prevent separation from the stationary image processing unit during the table movement.
Moreover, the respective optical wave guides are used with a number of different local coils in different MR examinations, such that they are subject to wear due to repeated plugging and unplugging procedures. Bending that also leads to increased wear occurs at the optical wave guide due to the movements of the patient table.